The Goddess and the 7 Knights
by Kingrii
Summary: There's a prophecy. A prophecy where Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina misunderstood which torn the Namikaze's family relationship. Neglecting their first born child Naruko who's born without any chakra in favor of the younger triplets where the Kyuubi is sealed. FemNaru, Alive Minato and Kushina. GoddessNaruko. NeglectedNaruko


The Goddess and the 7 Knights

Prologue

(unbeta'd)

Before the arrival of Kaguya Otsutsuki, there was the demon lord who wakes up every six hundred years and brings destruction to the wold. The demon lord is powerful and there are two things that can stop him are the sealing power of the goddess of protection and something or someone more powerful than the demon lord.

The goddess of protection cannot face the demon lord alone that's why the goddess chose seven humans that will aid her to stop the demon lord. These seven are called knights and each has their own title and corresponding mark:

The Knight of Strength holds the mark of Tiger.

The Knight of Intelligence holds the mark of Shark.

The Knight Love holds the mark of Hummingbird.

The Knight of Courage holds the mark of Bear.

The Knight of Peace holds the mark of Dove.

The Knight of Wrath holds the mark of Scorpion.

The Knight Rage holds the mark of serpent.

Two thousand years ago, the first generations of the Knights succeeded in aiding the goddess of protection in sealing the demon lord and only the goddess and the knights knew the key that will free the demon lord from the seal and that is the blood of the goddess of protection.

On the seven hundredth year of the sealing, the sixth generation knight of Peace betrayed his co-knights by killing the knight of courage and managed to get some blood of the goddess. The knight of Peace successfully released the Demon lord which resulted to the second war between the forces of the goddess and the demon lord.

With the betrayal of the knight of Peace, the goddess stripped him of the power she bestowed to him which immediately caused death for the former knight. The goddess chose another mortal that will hold the power of Peace and will continue its obligations.

The war lasted for almost six centuries and during the end of that war, the Otsutsuki clan emerged which resulted into two different wars: the war between goddess and demon, and the war of Kaguya and her sons.

The first to end is the war between mother and sons which followed by the forces of the goddess of protection versus the demon lord. After the actions of the former knight of Peace, the goddess of protection used a different sealing method wherein she and Hagoromo joined forces. The goddess resealed the demon lord in exchange to her life.

After that war, the seven knights parted ways with one last job from the deceased goddess of protection and only they, the seven knights and Hagoromo knows the new key that will free the demon lord.

 _A mortal girl will be chosen as the new Goddess of Protection_

 _Her kind heart and love to people will be the key to unite those are broken_

 _The first death is the awakening_

 _The second will free all those sealed_

 _The Seven Knights will be chosen every generation_

 _To fully attain its power, one must pass the test_

 _The power must be used only to enemies_

 _Protecting the innocent is an obligation_

 _The Seven Knights must stop all things that will free the Demon lord_

 _Until the new Goddess of Protection appears, the Seven Knights must do their jobs_

 _A knight who disobeyed the goddess' rules must be stripped from his or her power_

The goddess did lost her life, but her powers lingered; waiting for the chosen to appear.

･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* .

A/N: Yooooooooooo guys!

Here is the prologue and I hope you guys like this. If I got a few good reviews, I will immediately post the first chapter.

By the way, this is a fem Naru story. The relationship will be F/M, but I'm still undecided who will be Naruko's partner.

Here's the list of the men I want Naruko to be partnered with:

Shikamaru

Itachi

Neji

The neglect will not be that bad. I have a very soft spot with Minato and Kushina especially when they are in overprotective mode. Gosh I hope I can make their broken family relationship be okay.

Also, this will not be a long story, maybe it will only have less than 15 chapters.


End file.
